Loin De Toi
by Nat-kun
Summary: Alors qu'ils commencaient à travailler de concert, Ichigo et son hollow sont brusquement séparés par les hautes instance de la soul society, les jugeant trop puissants. Ils doivent alors apprendre à faire sans l'autre...
1. Prélude Au Déchirement

**Fan Fiction Bleach_Loin De Toi**

**Chapitre 1:** Prélude au Déchirement

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant.

**Disclamer:** Les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux. Mais l'histoire si, à leur plus grand malheur.

**Résumé:**Alors qu'ils commencaient à travailler de concert, Ichigo et son hollow sont brusquement séparés par les hautes instance de la soul society, les jugeant trop puissants.Séparé d'une partie de soi, Ichigo subbit tout les inconvénients de la perte de son"instinc" mais aussi la douleur de la séparation,_l'autre_ lui manque plus qu'il ne faut...De son côté Hichigo doit apprendre à "_Vivre"_...

**Note: **C'est la première fic que j'ai commencé à écrire, bien que ce ne soit pas la première publiée.

**Remerciement:** A Cherry-Duck et à Jijisub, pour leurs fics que j'adore (d'ailleurs beaucoup de gens apprécient Jiji) Et surtout pour être à l'origine de ma découvetre des Fanfics ( Cherry surtout)

Et à mon meilleur ami et son jumeau, qui m'ont permis de m'inspirer d'eux pour créer Magie.

**En gras, ce sont les remarques stupides que les acteurs, notamment Ichigo et Shiro, ont fait au visionnage du chapitre donc, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, sautez!**

_C'est seulement lorsque l'on est séparé de quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point il nous est important. Je viens de le réaliser. Sans cesse j'étais près de toi à guider certain de tes pas ,t'éviter les chemins tortueux,t'embêter,souvent,te redonner la moral, parfois,te soutenir, pas assez. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai fais cela que pour t'embeter,t'asticoter,creer un lien autre que la haine entre toi et aujourd'hui tout est nous sépare pour de bon et le coeur je jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir se déchire. Tu le sais toi aussi,Ichigo, Je t'..._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Il en a encore capitaine! De l'autre côté de la rivière!

Ichigo retint son juron entre les dents. Aizen venait de passer à la grande offensive. Biensûr,il n'avait pas le choix. Beaucoup d'Arrancar avaient passé du côté de la Soul Society et, dans le cas du capitaine Ichimaru, ne l'avais jamais réellement quitté. Mais ,bordel de merde , s'il pouvait éviter d'en envoyer _autant_! La Cinquième Division, dont on lui avait confié le fonctionnement, était spécialisée dans la collecte d'informations concernant les allers-retours des hollows dans le monde réel et c'est elle qui transmettait notamment les consignes aux Soul Pagers. Suite à la mission sauvetage d'Inoue à Las Noches, de nouveaux alliés avaient fait leurs apparitions et la cinquième était aussi devenue la Division rassemblant arrancars et espadas. Le côté hollow de ces personnes permettaient un repérage plus rapide et plus précis des ennemis et ce dès l'ouverture d'un passage depuis Hueco Mondo. Aussi, Ichigo avait sous ses ordres Grimmjow, Neliel, Szayel, Ulquiorra et d'autres rebelles.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Magie, un arrancar qui n'avait jamais approché le Hyôgoku et qui portait un tatouage qui évoquait à la fois un double zéro et l'infini dans le cou. Personne n'avait su d'où il venait mais son aide avait été précieuse pour s'échapper de Las Noches entier. Le capitaine Ichimaru avait même du griller sa couverture pour que tout le monde puisse s'en sortir, tant les forces d'Aizen étaient importantes.

Magie n'était pas comme ses semblables et c'était ce qui lui avait valu la place de Vice-capitaine de la Division. Il n'était pas seulement plus fort, il possédait quelque chose de mystérieux qui forçait la crainte et le respect. Ses cheuveux rouges comme le sang tranchés par deux mèches neigeuses étaient, d'après les rumeurs, teintés par les blessures de ses ennemis, ses yeux de nacre lui permettraient de voir dans le noir absolu et sa peau plus pâle que celle de Ulquiorra aurait connu plus de combat que toute la 11° Division réunie.

Bien sûr, ces raccontards étaient faux mais ceux qui ne l'étaient pas disaient qu'il était plus âgé encore que le Capitaine Yamamoto, qu'il n'avait aucun trou dans la poitrine et qu'il pouvait invoquer son "shinigami intérieur". Mais, perdue au milieu de toutes ces intox, qu'il ne niait ni ne confimait, la vérité n'était sue de personne. Si ce n'est...

_Capitaine Kurosaki! Il ne reste qu'une immense aire de combat! Apparament, le combat final aura lieu là-bas.

_Je vois... Szayel doit déjà être sur place pour mettre en place les protections pour les âmes du monde réel avec Urahara. Ce ne sera pas de la rigolade, la libération illimitée est la seule solution, mais je pense pas que cela suffira pour tous.

_On a d'ores et déjà eu l'autorisation pour la libération quant au reste, les hommes encore en état de combettre son dérière et attendent vos ordres.

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux directives à donner. Il n'était pas question de simples combats contre des hollows, non, c'était une guerre, un vraie, qui ne faisait pas de cadeau et dans laquelle il n'y avait jamais de vrais gagnants. Il était Capitaine maintenant, et il devait non seulement protéger les plus, les gens normaux, mais aussi assurer la sécurité de ses subordonnés qui effectuaient également ces tâches.

_Tout d'abord, tu renvoies ceux que tu estimes incapables de suivre ou de survivre à la bataille de retourner à Soul Society. Le Vieux a dit que tous devaient combattre, mais je ne veux pas de morts inutiles. En plus, ils risquent de gêner. Ensuite, ça va la faire bouder, mais je ne veux pas que Nell vienne. Elle est enceinte et il n'est pas question pour elle de se battre. Je pense que le père me sera reconnaissant, enfin, il a intétêt. Pour ceux qui restent, dit leurs de prendre des adversaires à leur mesure et de ne surtout PAS prendre de risques inconsidérés, sinon ils auront affaire à moi. Ulquiorra se chargera des arrancars avec les autres Vices-capitaines et Capitaines. Quant à Grimmjow, tout le monde est d'accord pour lui laisser Tôsen, il est suffisament fort maintenant. déclara le roux. Je me met en route, tu me rejoins plus tard pour me dire ce qu'il en est.

Après un hochement de tête, l'arrancar disparru dans un sônindo d'une longueur plus que respectable en direction du regroupement de membres de la Division n°5. Son supérieur le regarda s'effacer peu à peu, avant de partir dans la direction opposée, vers le dernier combat de cette guerre, pensif.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hichigo apparu alors. A la surprise d'Ichigo, il se contenta d'enchainer les shûnpo à ses côtés sans un mot. Il avait perdu son sourire fou et fronçait les sourcils de la même manière que son "roi". Lorsqu'il pris la parole, enfin, sa voix était grave:

_Ichigo...? Tu as peur.

C'était un constat, pas une question. Le roux attendit quelques instant avant de répondre:

_Oui... J'ai peur.

_Mais pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

Le hollow affichait un sourire malicieux, qui pris Ichigo au dépourvu. Depuis quand son double le comprenait aussi bien? C'était vrai, il n'avait pas peur pour lui, ça lui arrivait rarement depuis son entrainement avec Urahara, lorqu'il avait appris le nom de Zangetsu, d'avoir peur pour sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore, des siècles après, ou du moins il en avait l'impression, il avait plus peur de perdre des compagnons au combat que de tomber lui-même après un duel.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, celui qui prend le plus de risques aujourd'hui c'est toi... Enfin, nous quoi...

Ce fut au tour du shinigami de sourire. Depuis qu'il l'avait accepté en tant que part de lui-même, ses relations avec Shiro s'étaient adoucies, mais le hollow avait du mal à s'habituer à ce "nous", ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature...

Ce nouveau lien entre eux lui avait révélé de nouveaux pouvoirs, plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait appris à contrôler avec les autres vizards, mais il s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

_S'ils te repoussent parce que tu as réussi à accepter ton hollow intérieur au point de fusionner, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas ton amitié...

Ichigo lança un regard furieux à son double. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et son sourire s'élargit:

_T'as qu'à ne pas laisser tes pensées s'envoler, _Majesté_...

_C'est c'qu'on dit...

Ils arrivèrent près de la dernière zone de combat. Plusieurs Capitaines étaient déjà présents et pas dans le meilleur des états. La statégie d'Aizen semblait payer. Les hollows envoyés ne représentaient pas une difficulté particulière à abattre, mais les shinigamis et leurs alliés croulaient sous le nombre et les terrains où avaient lieu les "largages" depuis Hueco Mondo étaient relativement éloignés les uns des autres. De plus, les shûpo dépensaient de l'énergie.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le roux se tourna vers son double pour lui parler, mais il eût juste le temps de le voir s'évapporer son sourire encore plus large que précédemment **(1)** . Quinze secondes plus tard, il fut remplacé par Magie.

_J'ai transmit vos ordres, Grimmjow les a, pour une fois, accepté sans rechigner. Ulquiorra c'est contenté d'un clignement des paupière inexpressif, mais c'est bon ce côté-là aussi. Les jeunes recrues mises à l'écart ont, pour certaines, tenté de resquiller mais j'ai demandé à Nell de les surveiller et de les raccompagner, comme ça elle pouvait suivre vos ordres sans pour autant se sentir mise à l'écart...

_Cela sans lui dire que j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle ne combatte pas... coupa le jeune capitaine, en souriant.

_Eh bien... Oui. Sinon, elle aurait mal réagit... Vous la connaissez, elle a le même carctère que son mari...

_Que son _futur_ mari, précisa Ichigo. Mais tu as eu raison, il n'y a pas de place pour les conflits internes aujourd'hui. Franchement, je me demande comment deux personnes avec d'aussi forts caractères et autant de personnalité ont pu se fiancer et _avoir un enfant _!

_C'est sans doute à cause de cette ressemblance, justifia l'arrancar.

_A mon avis, ça va pas rigoler tous les jours chez les Jaggerjack **(2)** ... conclu le roux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore le moment de se préoccuper de ça... Magie, je te fais confiance. Tu as pour rôle d'épauler toute personne en difficulté, qui que ce soit de notre côté. Ils peuvent protester ou t'engueuler, si tu estimes qu'une aide est nécéssaire, tu n'hésites pas. Pour le combat en lui-même ou tout simplement en lançant un sort de kidô curatif. Si un ennemi est blessé, tu scelles son reiatsu s'il est puissant, un arrancar par exemple, puis tu le soignes et le fait prisonnier. Sinon tu l'achèves. Ta présence est indispensable car la plupart des membres de la 4° Division sont occupés à Soul Society, ou pas assez puissants pour supporter les reiatsu qui s'expriment aujourd'hui. Donc pas de blessures, ni de temps morts, compris?

_Compris Capitaine Kurosaki!

_Ah, et si tu pouvais aussi aider un peu à la consolidation des zones de protections, ce seraient pas du luxe... Urahara et Szayel ont fait des miracles, mais je doute qu'ils aient pris en considération le pouvoir que je leur ai caché...

Le vice-capitaine fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se contenta d'acquiécer. Il était le seul au courant du secret de la fusion avec Hichigo, tout comme son supérieur était le seul à savoir _qui_ il était réellement. Lorsqu'il fût certain que le roux n'avait plus rien à ajouter, il s'éloigna en direction du nouveau capitaine de la 9° division, un homme au cheveux rouge et à la coupe ananas, qui combattait bien, certes, mais sans faire attention à ses blessures.

Ichigo regarda son subordonné s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Shiro, de retour, qui fixait les différents combat une lueur folle dans les yeux **(3)** .

_Prêt? demanda le roux.

Seul le sourire carnassier de son double lui répondit. Et ils s'élancèrent dans un même mouvement vers le diabolique brun qui venait d'apparaitre au coeur des troupes ennemies.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Les deux hommes traversaient la nuée de hollow, tel Moïse séparant la mer Rouge, pour atteindre Aizen, qui se dressait devant eux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que, autour d'eux, tout combat avait cessé, les yeux de tous les advesaires fixés vers les trois béligérants. Même Grimmjow avait rennoncé à son duel contre Kaname pour observer ce qui saurait être un combat d'anthologie. Arrivés à hauteur du traître, Ichigo et Shiro s'arrêtèrent pour lui faire face.

_Kurosaki... Quel plaisir de te revoir une dernière fois avant mon avènement... Dis moi, qui est ton compagnon? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu parmi mes troupes, ni même parmi ceux qui prétendent être devenus des arrancars avant le début de mon règne...

Le sourire du hollow se fendit largement** (4) **et il répondit d'une voix détestablement mielleuse:

_Certains n'ont pas eu besoin du Hyôgoku pour évoluer chez les hollow... Tu ne pense pas que c'est possible aussi côté shinigami, _Aizen-sama_?

_Que veux-tu dire hollow? questionna le beau brun, interloqué.

_Ma foi, tu m'as l'air plutôt lent à la détente pour un génie, _Aizen-sama_...Je te dis que je suis le hollow "intérieur" d'un vizard, _Aizen-sama_...répondit le hollow en question. Et je m'appelle Hichigo Shirosaki, essayes au moins de te rappeller de ça, _Aizen-sama_. ajouta-il.

Il y avait dans sa façon de dire et de répéter "_Aizen-sama_", un ton et une manière à donner des envies de meurtres, en plus de celles de lui arracher son haïssable sourire et de le lui faire avaler d'un coup dans la gueule. Le maître de Las Noches semblait d'ailleur à deux doigts de tenter l'expérience. Fesant preuve de contenance, celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un sourire "made in Ichimaru" **(5)** et un regard faussement choqué à Ichigo.

_Eh bien, Kurosaki, je ne te pensais pas aussi mal élévé!

Et le roux de répliquer:

_Moi non plus, _Aizen-sama_!

Cette fois, l'interpellé ne put contenir ni sa fureur, ni son reiatsu, qui explosa dans une vague de haine. Il dégaina son zanpakutô à la vitesse de l'éclair, visant sans remords, ni honte **(6) **le cou de son vis-à-vis. Sa lame fut arrêté à quelques millimètre près, par un Shiro visiblement mécontent. Malgré leurs querelles passées, il avait toujours apprécié, et surtout respecté, son roi et la lâcheté d'Aizen le faisait frémir de colère.

_Je veux bien croire que vous êtes habitué aux coups en traître, _Aizen-sama_, mais votre conduite est inqualifiable...Digne des hollows les plus minables, et encore...Mais peut-être que, comme eux, vous ne pensez pas gagner en agissant autrement?

Si sa voix était moqueuse et légère, son regard trahissait l'intensité des sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Ichigo n'avait que part une seule et unique fois tenté de se battre contre un Hichigo aussi furieux, et il en était réchappé que par miracle. Si Aizen commettait l'erreur de répondre à ces provocations, le roux estimait qu'il n'aurait même pas à bouger le petit doigt pour stopper l'ex-shinigami **(7) **. Malgrés tout ses espoirs, le brun retint la réponse cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres pour se mettre en position de combat. Si les capacités du hollow reflettaient celles du vizard, nul doute que la bataille serait ardue. Arréter une lame aussi rapide que la sienne sur une distance aussi réduite n'était pas donné à tout le monde...

_Eh bien, je vois que nous sommes tous motivés...C'est bien...déclara Shiro.

Sur ces paroles, le combat commença entre Ichigo et Aizen, Hichigo restant sur le côté sans rien faire. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit infernal. Aucun ne voulait céder devant son adversaire et ils étaient comme figés, luttant contre la pression qui s'exercait sur les lames. Le roux fit glisser la sienne jusqu'à la garde de son ennemi, et d'un habile mouvement du poignet le força à baisser sa garde. Profitant de l'ouverture, il réalisa d'un shunpô une coupe horizontale au torse du traître avant d'enchaîner avec un senka emprunté à Byakuya. La double frappe surpris le maître de Las Noches. Il ne se rendit compte de ses blessures qu'une fois la douleur le submergeant et il se demanda comment cette simple âme errante avait pu évoluer à ce point. Il enrageait, en vérité, d'avoir subit l'affront d'une telle attaque, aussi vite et aussi importante, alors qu'il était partit sûr de gagner. C'était sans-doute cet excès de confiance qui l'avait trahi, mais il ne comptait plus sous-estimer son adversaire...

*******A SUIVRE******* **(8)**

Ce chapitre n'est pas long, comme tous ceux que je fais. Le couple IchixShiro est l'un de mes préféré et je trouve que l'on a du mal à le trouver en français.

Je présente mes excuse à ceux qui n'aiment pas les personnages OC comme Magie, mais pour moi il était inconcevable de devoir choisir un arrancar supérieur aux autre, aux vu de leurs caractéristiques(et de mes chouchous), j'ai donc créé le mien. (après avoir chipé le Hôgyoku à Aizen) Pardon!

Le prochain chapitre concernera la suite du combat contre le brun (même si je ne suis pas doué pour écrire ce genre de scène) et on pourra voir la fusion entre les deux "-saki". Ils utiliserons même une variante du kidô: le Shinzôdô, la voie du coeur, pour le contrer. Mais c'est à ce moment aussi que commenceront leurs ennuis.

* * *

**(1)Ichigo:_Hichigo est tripant lorsqu'il sourit...**

**Shiro:_Tu penses?**

**Ichigo:_On a parfois l'impression que tu veux nous bouffer...**

**Shiro:_...**

**Ichigo:_...**

**Shiro:_...**

**Ichigo(effrayé):_Pourquoi tu réponds pas?**

**(2)Ichigo:_Je me demande comment ils ont réussit pour avoir un gosse ces deux là...**

**Shiro:_Ben, m'est d'avis que Grimmjow a réussi a coincer Nell dans un endroit tranquille avant de baisser son pantalon et de...**

**Ichigo(paniqué et rougissant):_C'est bon! C'est bon! Je sais comment on fait des enfants, merci!**

**Shiro(lui lançant un regard surpris):_Pourquoi tu poses la question alors?**

**Ichigo(gêné):_Ben, ce sont des hollows alors...**

**Shiro:_Si ce n'est que ça, faut savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à te poser la question.**

**Ichigo:_Ah oui?**

**Shiro(un sourire sadique aux lèvres):_Apparament Mayuri et Szayel sont très interressés eux aussi...Tu veux les aider?**

**Ichigo:_Non merci, j'ai pas envie de mourir...**

**(3)Ichigo:_Pourquoi t'étais parti d'ailleurs?**

**Shiro(souriant):_Un besoin pressant...**

**Ichigo:_Ah...**

**Shiro(très souriant):_...**

**Ichigo:_...**

**Shiro(TROP souriant):_...**

**Ichigo:_Attends, un besoin pressant **_**de**__**quoi**_**?!!! **

**(4)Ichigo:_Tu vas finir par te fendre la mâchoire...T'en as une de crocodile ou quoi? Décrochable à volonté?**

**Shiro:_Non...**

**Ichigo:_Alors explique-moi comment tu fais pour sourire comme ça!**

**Shiro(l'air très sérieux):_J'ai fais des pubs pour Colgate...**

**Ichigo:_Dis-moi que tu mens là...**

**Shiro:_...**

**Ichigo(mort de rire)**

**+GAME OVER+**

**(5)Ichigo(pensif):_D'ailleurs, Gin est venu à la fin du tournage pour lui réclamer les droits...**

**Shiro(un sourire amusé aux lèvres):_Ca a été un sacré bordel...**

**Ichigo:_En l'espace d'une journée, Aizen c'est fait harceler, écharpper et dépouiller... Le pauvre...**

**Shiro(interloqué):_Harceler?**

**Ichigo:_Ben, on l'a quand même bien fait chier avec nos "**_**Aizen-sama**_**"...**

**Shiro(tout sourire):_Tu crois ça?**

**Ichigo:_Entre les 17 prises et les loges, il a dû avoir son compte...**

**Shiro(ricannant):_C'est vrai qu'après, on l'a appellé comme ça pendant des jours... Même Hinamori s'y est mise!...Eh, mais ça explique son jeu plus vrai que nature! Il avait vraiment envie de nous butter!**

**Ichigo:_Je le plainds...**

**Shiro:_Vraiment?**

**Ichigo:_Bien sûr que non, je suis pas con!**

**Shiro(à part):_Ca, ça reste encore à prouver...**

**(6)Ichigo:_J'ai été choqué quand il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à tourner cette scène! Il a même osé sourire lorsqu'on lui a précisé que la moindre erreur risquait de m'être mortelle! Vraiment, ça n'a pas été le meilleur moment du tournage...**

**Shiro:_Ca dépend pour qui...**

**Ichigo(intrigué):_Que veux-tu dire?**

**Shiro:_Ben déjà, moi, j'ai bien aimé faire le chevalier servant (grimace de la part d'Ichigo), ensuite le sourire qu'Aizen a fait a rapporté 10 000 Khans (monnaie de la S.S.) à Gin**

**Ichigo(sidéré):_Ichimaru...Rapia... **

**(7)Ichigo:_De quelle fois il parle?**

**Shiro(glacial):_De la fois où tu as fini le pot de nutella, je crois...**

**Ichigo(tremblant):_Ah, oui... Ca, je m'en souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...**

**Shiro:_Tu as vraiment pensé que je pourrais l'arretter tout seul?**

**Ichigo(en sueur):_Si tu étais comme lors de l'incident du pot de nutella, la question ne se pose même pas...**

**Shiro(un IMMENSE sourire aux lèvres):_Je suis flatté...**

**Ichigo(à part):_C'était pas fait pour... **

**(8)Ichigo:_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'écrit pas la suite maintenant, le chapitre est plutôt court...**

**Shiro(blasé):_C'est un effet de style, afin que les gens reviennent lire la suite, pour fidéliser le client en quelque sorte...**

**Ichigo:_J'ai toujours pensé que A SUIVRE était la formule pour torturer les gens qui suivent une série...**

**Shiro:_Comment tu sais ça toi?**

**Ichigo:_Ca veut dire quoi cet aveux...?**

**Shiro:_... ... ... C'est Gin qui a inventé le procédé... Ca rapporterait plus qu'il m'a dit...**

**Ichigo:_C'est vraiment un rapia alors... Eh mais ça veux dire que...!**

**Gin(un sourire incommensurable aux lèvres):_Bien, bien, utilisation d'un formule de ma propriété... Je vais pouvoir faire raquer l'auteur...**

**Nat-kun:_Tu peux toujours courir...**

**Gin(imperturbable):_Mais je suis dans mon droit, voyons...**

**Nat-kun(un sourire sadique illuminant son visage):_Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvéniant à ce que je ne te paye pas ton salaire, que je te commande un entretient avec mes charmants gardes du corps ici présents, en privé bien sûr, et que je te mette en couple avec, voyons... Nnoitora? A moins que tu préfère Kenpachi? Ou encore Mayuri?**

**Gin(perturbé):_Tu...Tu n'oserais pas!**

**Nat-kun:_Tu crois?(sourire émail diamant) Alors, lequel des trois? Ou les trois?**

**Gin(choqué):_Mais c'est qu'il le ferait vraiment en plus! ... C'est bon, j'abandonne les poursuites...(à part) Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai!**

**Nat-kun:_Une fois de plus l'auteur a rétablit l'ordre et la justice!**

**Shiro:_On se demande bien lesquels...**

**SBAF!**

**+GAME OVER+**


	2. La Fin D'Une Epoque

**Fanfiction Bleach_Loin De Toi**

**Chapitre Deux:** La fin d'une époque

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant.

**Disclamer:** Les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux. Mais l'histoire si, à leur plus grand malheur.

**Résumé du chapitre:** Le combat contre Aizen continue masi le roux n'a pas dit sont dernier mot...

**Note: **C'est la première fic que j'ai commencé à écrire, bien que ce ne soit pas la première publiée.

Je voulais préciser que malgré ma bisexualité, je préfère les hommes (d'où ma tendance à écrire et lire surtout des yaois).

Ne vous posez pas trop de question quant à mon sexe, à moins de vouloir obtenir un mal de crâne carabiné. Je n'aide personne sur ce coup-là et je n'hésite pas à mentir comme un arracheur, un _Aizen-sama_ (c'est peut-être plus parlant). Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Ma personnalité est clairement androgyne donc je n'aime pas me faire caser "fille/garçon", j'éspère que vous pouvez comprendre. Mon avatar peut peut-être vous aider car c'est une photo de moi (un peu modifiée bien sûr!)et encore faut-il que vous compreniez ce que c'est, mais c'est tout. Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, non?

**Remerciement:** A Cherry-Duck et à Jijisub, pour leurs fics que j'adore (d'ailleurs beaucoup de gens apprécient Jiji) Et surtout pour être à l'origine de ma découvetre des Fanfics ( Cherry surtout)

Et à mon meilleur ami et son jumeau, qui m'ont permis de m'inspirer d'eux pour créer Magie.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Mayuu:** Shiro te fait baver, mais ici il va en baver, surtout à cause de Gin le rapia justement. Je plain mes acteurs... Encore un chapitre que tu trouvera long et qui, j'éspère va te plaire.

**Freak:** tu aura dans ce Chap un petit apperçu de ce qui est arrivé à Hallibel. J'ai toujours cru mon humour un peu pourri alors c'est vraiment agréable de voir que mes délires te font plaisir (ceux de A La Place De Tite Kubo aussi apparement...)

**Deydouu:** Malheureusement, non je ne suis pas québecquois bien que cela me flatte que tu me pose la question: j'ai eu l'occasion d'y passer certaines de mes vacances et les gens y sont vraiment agréables!Désolé pour le blog mais je n'ai pas pu trouver l'adresse, Purais-tu la réécrire?

**Kuchikirukia**: Lasuite, la voilà!!!!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Et bien sûr, suivez en parallèle les déboires de mes acteurs et de moi même dans la réalisation de cette fic dans les notes de bas de page. **

**Shiro:_ Mpff...**

**Nat-kun:_ Tu boudes?**

**Shiro (une veine bleue du plus bel effet à la tempe):_ Nan, je m'entraîne pour le rating M...**

**Nat-kun (à part):_ Il en est déjà là, lui? (à son souffre-douleur préféré) Tu sais que ce n'est pas avant... trois ou quatre chapitres?**

***reste quand même pour écouter***

**Shiro (qui ne l'entend même pas):_ Gin, salopiot, tu vas cracher tes boyaux pour avoir osé pomper mon compte en banque...**

**Nat-kun:_ J'avais dans l'idée d'une autre sorte de "pompage", en un peu plus sexy... *soupire***

**...**

**Quoi?**

* * *

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face en chiens de faillance, sachant pertinament que dans un combat d'une telle envergure, le premier qui commettrait l'erreur de bouger serait condamné. Il fallait attendre le bon moment, l'instant crutial où tout ce jouerait.

Hichigo, qui regardait la scène sans y participper, lança un carré de soie immaculée dans les airs, entre les deux hommes. Le tissus virvolettait en tournoyant sous l'emprise de l'atmosphère suffocante. Il glissa sous leurs yeux et ils affermirent leur prise sur la tsuba de leurs sabres. C'était le signal. Le signal du début du combat. Le signal de la battaille finale.

La toile tombait inexorablement dans la rue qui séparait les deux immeubles sur lesquels ils étaient perchés, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque seconde du sol de béron gris, les approchant un peu plus à chaque seconde du dénouement de cette guerre.

Il frôla la terre comme indéci. S'y étendit comme épuisé. Cessa de bouger comme endormi. Cessa d'exister. Cessa d'exister, désintégré par l'explosion soudaine de reiatsu au dessus de lui, tout comme la rue au-dessous, tout comme les maisons allentours, tout comme tout ce qui entourait les deux béligérants dans un rayon de cinquantes mètres.

Trois couches épaisses de la barrière furent désintégrées à cet instant, les trois suivantes se fendirent comme un oeuf, menaçant de s'effondrer et les restantes furent à peine moins touchées. Ceux qui maintenaient ces protections en les nourrissant de leur pression spirituelle durent puiser dans leurs ressouces pour la restaurer.

Il y avait là de nombreux Shinigamis et Arrancars alliés qui y faisaient circuler en permanance leur puissance en prenant le soin délicat de rester sur la même longueur d'ondes que les autres.

Il y avait là Uruhara et Szayel, bien sûr, mais aussi Yamamoto, que sont énergie importante prédisposait à la tenue d'une protection longue durée **(1)** , Kenpachi, qui ne pouvait se battre à cause de ses blessures mais voulait quand même "assister à ce combat démentiel qui lui donnait la chair de poule", Hitsugaya, dont la maîtrise de la glace permettait de consolider les liens entre les différents reiatsus, Matsumoto, qui ne désirait que la mort d'Aizen pour avoir osé attaquer par derrière son amant **(2)** , mais aussi Nell, qui avait bravé la colère de son Capitaine et de Grimmjow pour se rendre utile, et plus surprenant encore, Hallibel que les blessures handicapaient tellement que le simple fait de respirer lui faisait souffrire le martyr.

Lors de son arrivée, Urahara lui avait par ailleurs ordonné de retourner au magasin où elle était soignée, mais elle s'était contentée de lui renvoyer un sourire dissimulé dans son col, agrémenté d'un regard qui disait clairement "Tu peux toujours courir!". Malgré son torse presque coupé en deux entre ses seins, elle ne renoncerait pas, Aizen l'avait trahi et elle voulait le voir périr, peu importent les conséquences. Elle impressionnait le blond qui, devant une telle détermination, lui avait seulement murmuré de "prendre soin d'elle" avec un air inquiet.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Quant aux deux combattants, l'explosion d'une violence inouïe ne les avait même pas atteint. Dans l'oeuil du cyclone, on ne ressent pas la tempête. Une nouvelle fois leurs zanpakutôs se croisaient dans le crissement du métal et aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. S'écartant sur le côté, Aizen déséquilibra de roux qui tomba en avant et se fit trancher le bras. Il répliqua malgré sa blessure et un Getsuga Tenchô repoussa le traître loin de lui.

Et les assauts reprirent de plus belle. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, se séparaient, avant de se rencontrer à nouveau dans le crissement aigu du métal. C'était ni face-à-face, ni un combat. Cet affrontement était une bataille à lui tout seul et il fallait plus d'yeux que n'en compte une armée pour pouvoir tout suivre en même temps.

Une illusion attaque le Capitaine Kurosaki, avant de se faire froidement détruire par le zanpakutô de la Lune **(3)** . Au même instant, le brun tente de contrer une attaque venant de dérière, dont il ne peut se tirer sans dégats. Propulsé contre la barrière, il s'y encastre durement. Il entend ses os produire un craquement sinistre et sent sa cheville gauche se briser. Il essaye alors, prenant appuis sur son pied encore valide, de s'élancer vers son ennemi, mais une douleur fulgurante le traverse.

Par il ne sait quel moyen, la protection semble réussir à le blesser par simple contact, faisant fondre ses chairs sans se soucier du tissu qui les recouvres. Il ne vit pas, en bas, plus bas, le regard meurtrier que lui lancait Hallibel en insufflant toute sa haine dans la pression spirituelle qu'elle transmettait.

Concentré sur le roux, il décide de faire appel à sa botte secrète et d'en finir rapidement. Plaçant son sabre au niveau de son visage, sous l'oeuil inquiet des sectateurs, il murmure:

_Luit, Kyôka Suigetsu...

L'adolescent en face de lui se crispa. Personne ne connaissait les propriétées du zanpakutô du maître de Las Noches et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre...

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si inquiétant. Jamais il ne s'était battu en connaissant les capacitées de ses ennemis, jamais cela ne l'avait empêché de continuer, de gagner, d'atteindre les buts qu'il s'était fixé. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'ex-Shinigami ne connaissait pas non plus ses pouvoirs ni leur étendue. Comme l'aurait dit Shiro: Ca prévoyait d'être _interressant_!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Néanmoins prudent, il envoya un Getsuga Tenshô sur l'autre homme. Alors qu'il s'attendait à l'envoyer rencontrer le mur encore une fois, la vague d'énergie fut contrée à mi-chemin. Surpris, il lança une nouvelle fois son attaque qui fût, encore une fois, annulée à mi-distance. Résolu à découvrir le mystère de cette protection inconnue, il décida de devenir sérieux.

__Aizen-sama_, j'ignore ce que vous préparez, mais faites-le bien, si vous ne voulez pas que cela finisse maintenant...

Un tourbillon de reiatsu l'entoura, formant une tornade dévastatrice qui fit glisser le traître sur ses appuis, avant de se dissiper dans une onde violente. Au coeur dévoilé des vents, il se trouvait à présent vêtu du manteau déchiré de Zangetsu qui flottait dérière lui, son sabre noir en main, le visage fermé, empreint d'une détermination sans précédents.

Il se rua alors sur son adversaire et il eût la surprise de constater que celui-ci avait à présent l'apparence de Byakuya. L'infime temps d'arrêt qu'il marqua à ce moment-là fut mit à profit et sa jambre fut déchiquettée par une réplique de Senbonzakura.

Lorsque le nuage de fleur se retourna pour une seconde attaque, il en détruisit chaque pétale avant de reculer aux côtés de Hichigo. Le faux-Kuchiki qui lui faisait face arborait un sourire torve qui le défigurait et ses yeux briallaitent d'une lueur démente.

_Est-ce une bonne préparation, _Capitaine Kurosaki_?

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_C'est un des pouvoirs de mon zanpakutô: _Hiteiteki na Kyôka_ (= le miroir floral négatif ). Il me permet de reproduire le pouvoir d'un zanpakutô dont j'ai déjà vu le Shikai ou le Bankai si je reste dans les 20 mètres autour de son possesseur dans un délai de 24 heures. C'est très contraignant à accomplir comme conditions, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de pouvoirs que j'ai pû ainsi m'approprier une fois Capitaine de la Cour...

Les Shinigamis allentours se regardèrent d'un air entendu et inquiet. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu accomplir en 220 ans de services. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent les yeux sur le combattant qui symbolisait leur espoir, il n'étaient plus aussi sûr qu'avant de sa victoire.

Leurs réfléxions angoissées furent cependant interrompues par un rire impromptu.

_Plutôt que perdre ton temps en attaques inutiles de gens que j'ai déjà battu au moins une fois et dont j'ai dépassé les pouvoirs, sort plutôt ton Bankai, et qu'on en finisse!

_Prétencieux...

_ Non, la prétention n'a aucun rapport, intervint Shiro. As-tu réalisé à quel point sa _Majesté_ te surpassait pendant votre combat _Aizen-sama_? Simplement en Shikai. A présent, il nous dévoile son Bankai et on pourrait croire que la blessure que tu lui as infligé montre ta supériorité.

_En effet, avec mon simple Shikai, son Bankai basé sur la vitesse n'a pas pu éviter l'attaque...

_Le première, oui, coupa le blanc, mais qu'en est-il de la seconde où il en a repoussé toutes les lames?

Aizen pâlit. Trop occupé à constater la blessure infligée, il n'avait pas déduit du second assaut qu'il était plus faible. Seule la surprise l'aurait avantagé? Impossible, tout simplement impossible!! Ce hollow de malheur voulait juste l'embrouiller...

Le sourire de Hichigo s'élargit.

_Et si je te disais, _Aizen-sama_, que tout cela n'était rien comparé à la vraie force de sa _Magesté_?

_Que veux-tu dire?

_Encore une fois, ta réputation de génie est bien surfaite _Aizen-sama_, soupira-t-il. Réfléchit un peu, je suis une partie de mon roi, et pourtant je me trouve ici, à faire causette avec toi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis, mister mégalo?

Ainsi interpellé, l'homme se retint de justesse de ne pas se jetter sur son vis-à-vis pour le mettre en pièce. Il devait à la fois comprendre ce que cette créature lui disait et en profiter pout soigner ses blessures discrètement à l'aide de pouvoirs empruntés à la 4°.

_Bon, apparement ta réputation de génie est un mensonge pur et dur, car tu ne comprends même pas ça: les pouvoirs utilisés par sa _Magesté_ jusqu'à maintenant ne représentent que la moitié de ses capacités réelles! Et dès lors que je retournerais en lui, toutes ses capacitées seront doublées... Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu dois libérer ton Bankai, _Baka-sama_... **(4)** Enfin, je ne te garantit pas la victoire pour autant!

Le sourire de Shirosaki semblait à présent couper son visage **(son crâne?)** en deux et il avait l'allure inquiétante d'un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Le brun grimaça en constatant qu'il avait raison. Si, effectivement, les capacités de son ennemi pouvait doubler, il devrait obligatoirement libérer son Bankai.

_Considères-toi comme privilégié Kurosaki. Tu seras le premier à expérimenter la liberation finale de Kyoka Suigetsu: _Ihô no Uchû no Suigetsu_ (= univers illégal de la lune aqueuse) **(5)**

Traçant dans les airs, un cercle de son bras, il commença la libération de son sabre.

Au fur et à mesure que le disque se formait, il apparaissait en son centre une tâche noire de plus en plus grande. Lorsqu'il fut achevé, le cercle devint une sphère obscure qui ressemblait de manière inquiétante à un trou noir. La boule se mit alors à grossir, grossir, montrant en son coeur des mouvements fantômatiques dans les ténèbres qui la composaient. Elle prit encore de l'ampleur, atteignant les trois hommes impassibles, les submergeant, les emprisonnant en son sein avec une lenteur horrifiante. Elle continua son expantion jusqu'à heurter la barrière spirituelle.

Son simple contact en altéra les paroies fragilisées qui commencèrent à s'effriter. Inébranlabe, l'espace continuait à grandir, en dépit de l'obstacle. Alors que les opposants du traître se forçaient à consolider cette coquille fragile, la masse noire s'arrêta. Comme ça. Comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_, lui avait exigé de s'arrêter.

Et ils avaient raison. Quelqu'un avait bien exigé cela. Mais pas la personne à qui on aurait pu penser. Ou pas _exactement_ elle...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Autour d'eux le noir. Le noir, partout le noir, rien d'autre que cet infini de noirceur qui se profile. Tout était noir. L'atmosphère pâteuse comme le goudron noir et irrespirable comme la fumée noire. Noir aussi, ce qui ressemblait à de la lumière, comme si le spectre des couleurs s'était déréglé pour ne délivrer que des nuances de noir. Noirs, les sons étoufés des plaintes de l'espace incommensurablement noir.

Noir. Tout était noir. Noir l'esprit embrumé de Ichigo. Noires les idées macabres de Shiro.

Mais rien ne saurait être plus noir que l'âme d'Aizen.** (6)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lorsqu'il apparu aux yeux des deux doubles, il recouvert son apparence habituelle. Affichant un sourire triophant, il était sûr de gagner.

_Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cet espace, vous ne pouvez pas le détruire, vous ne pouvez pas empêcher cet endroit de ce retourner contre vous -il attaque tout ce qui n'est pas moi-, vous ne pouvez pas me toucher car mon zanpakutô me protège des attaques au sabre: enfait, vous ne pouvez qu'utiliser le kidô pour me vaincre mais vous ne maîtrisez que des sorts mineurs. En conclusion, dans cet univers où je contrôle tout sauf vous, sera votre tombeau.

Il était sûr de gagner. Le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à lancer de sorts car il ne savait réguler sa pression spirituelle. Il l'avait forcé à libérer Kyôka Suigetsu, maintenant il allait le regretter. Il voulait voir son visage tordu par le désespoir, pleurant ses amis, le suppliant de l'épargner, le voir pauvre et misérable, lui donner un espoir vain avant de laisser prisonnier d'images illusoires et le laisser dépérir puis le briser en lui dévoilant la vérité. Oui, il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à démolir cet "espoir" qui l'avait ridicculisé.

Mais le roux ne s'avilissait pas en inquiétude. Il arborait le même sourire carnacier que son hollow. Epaule contre épaule, ils dégageaient la même certude: celle d'une victoire écrite pour eux.

Et l'amateur de thé vit toutes ses beaux rêves s'effondrer comme son fort un mois plus tôt.

_C'est vrai, je ne suis pas doué en Hadô...

_..ni en Bakudô...

_Mais, s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai apprivoisé, c'est une technique de Kidô connue d'une seule autre personne et que je suis l'unique à pouvoir réaliser.

__Nous_ sommes les seuls...

_Tout comme je suis le premier à subir ton Bankai, soit le spectateur exceptionnel de la première utilisation du Shinzôdô depuis des millénaires...

Joignant ses mains à celles de Hichigo, collant son front contre le sien, ils se mirent à plasmodier une formule. L'Incantation Première. La Loi de Libération et d'Union.

__Quand deux ne font qu'un,_

_Les ténèbres et la lumière se réunissent_

_Pour obtenir un pouvoir sans fin._

_Que la frontière entre le blanc et le noir faiblisse,_

_Qu'ils fusionnent enfin,_

_Pour qu'ensemble, les opposés agissent._

Le troisième homme était médusé et incapable d'agir. Il avait entendu parler du Shinzôdô: une technique unique utilisable uniquement par les créatures mi-humaines mi-hollow ou -Shinigami, les Engels. Elle mêlait les arcanes obscures des crétures du Hueco Mondo et le Kidô pour atteindre un niveau exceptionnel d'intensité. La plus faible de ses attaques avait le niveau d'un Bankai de Capitaine.

Mais malgré toutes ses recherches, toutes les heures passée à traquer la plus petite information sur le moyen d'obtenir ce pouvoir incommensurable, il n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre signe de sa subsistance aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la seule personne à jamais avoir atteint sa maîtrise était morte voilà des millénaires: une vizard mi-humaine justement dénommée Enigma-N. **(7)**

Les deux prodiges avaient fini leur poème. Ils en murmurèrent le dernier mot avec une infinie douceur:

_"Shin"...

Leur reiatsu les envelloppa tout comme lors de la révélation de Tensa Zangetsu. Les deux énergies se mêlaient, formant une cloche noire et blanche autour d'eux les séparrant du reste. Mais plutôt que d'exploser comme précédement, la cloche rétrécit avec lenteur, avec un sorte de bontée maternelle qui les encerrait dans un cocon protecteur. Elle se reduit alors, de manière à n'entourer que le corps si particulier né de leur union. Lorsqu'elle tomba enfin, glissant comme de la soie sur le corps d'albâtre, elle dévoila le spectacle incroyable de l'union de l'humain et de son hollow.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le fruit ainsi obtenu était cet homme exceptionnel que l'on appelait "Shin".

Shin avait les yeux noir là où tout personne normale les avait blancs. Ses pupilles verticales avaient le tranchant reptilien et inquiéant, cependant atténué par la douceur de ses iris chocolat chaud. La partie supérieure droite de son visage se trouvait dissimilée par un masque sensuel os et sang dont les courbes se succédaient jusque pour souligner ses paumettes hautes avant de s'arrêter brutalement dans le creux de la joue, laissant place à une peau duveteuse, à la fois douce et luisante, paillettée de l'argent de la pleine Lune.

Un sourire léger s'étirait sur ses lèvres vermeilles dont on devinait la langue bleue lorsqu'elle passait sur sa bouche pulpeuse, avide, aux paroles perçantes comme des épées, assassines comme des balles.

Son cou et son torse étaient découverts, permettant de suivre l'éclat céleste de sa peau le long de ses muscles déliés et puissants. Quelques bandes noires et blanches encerclaient vainement sa taille, révélant par endroit cette peau captivante, descendant dans les plis interdits du hakama de nuit pour lui frôler les chevilles étreintes de bottes longues à la blancheur immaculée.

Sa tête était surmontée d'une auréole de cheuveux de feu aux pointes neigeuses, dont de larges mèches striées de craie coulaient sur sa nuque pour rejoindre les bandages inutiles au sol, marquant sa silhouette fine et sa grâce féline.

Mais le plus notable étaient ces deux lignes obscures de quelques centimètre d'épaisseur, à peine, qui parcouraient ses membres. La première, horizontale, tranchait sa poitrine et ses bras pour faire le tour de son abdomen, s'achevant dans son dos, entre ses homoplates par H d'or blanc. La seconde prenait naissance à la racine de ses cheuveux, au dessus de son sourcil gauche par un I brillant et descendait paresseusement sur son visage, soulignant la courbe de son cou délicat, le gracieux de ses clavicules sensuelles, la pureté de son corps de marbre, pour rejoindres les tissus bicolores le long de sa jambe tendue et s'achever en faisant le tour du pied, sans que jamais on ne le vit.

Ces deux traits sombres étaient censés s'entrecroiser sur son torse, mais au lieu d'une intersection, le coeur de l'homme acceuillait le trou vide aux contours polis, appanage des hollows.

Shin était sublime, mais si sa beauté reposait principalement sur son physique incomparable, il se dégageait de lui une aura qui les grandissait et qui participait à cette image irréelle. Il était calme et posé, semblant avoir tout le temps devant lui. Enfin, plutôt, semblant avoir l'_Eternité_ devant lui. Il paraissait insensible à tout, dans son élément partout, n'appartenant même pas à ce monde.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Aizen en resta bouche bée. Il s'était toujours trouvé beau. Non, pas simplement beau, _le plus_ beau. Il était persuadé qu'en se monde rien ne saurait jamais le dépasser en beauté, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à l'aube de sa défaite balaya d'un revers toutes ses certitudes, toute sa prétention et son orgueil.

Rien, jamais, ne saurait atteindre la magnifiscence de la créature qui lui faisait face.

La beauté saccrée qui s'en dégageait lui porta les larmes aux yeux.

Non, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre la perfection de cet être, ni même la frôler du doigt.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sôsuke se sentit complètement submergé, écrasé et anéantit.

Le traître se ressaisit. Ce sentiment d'échec qui l'avait envahit fut vite jugulé par une colère sans précédents. Ce minable, cette ordure, cette raclure seraient mise en pièce pour lui avoir fait éprouver de tels sentiments. Il disperserait ses cendres aux quatre coins du temps et de l'espace, les celleraient dans des sorts insolubes, les fairaient diparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre: il ne devait rienrester de Kurosaki Ichigo et de son hollow...

L'espace autour d'eux changea sans que le roux ne cille. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ville en proie aux flammes où couraient des gens d'une autre époque, poursuivits et froidement tués par des soldats aux armures pourpres. Les appercevants, les hommes en arme se ruèrent sur le Engel qui les évita avant de lancer sur eux un nouveau sortillège d'une puissance inouïe:

__Froid absolu à la brûlure acérée,_

_Flammes idéales,_

_Enfer glacé,_

_Gel infernal._

__KuroHi no Kage__

_*Feu Noir de l'Ombre*_

Des flammes noires surgirent des ténèbre et recouvrirent ses poursuivants. Il les regarda se couvrir de cette parure sombre, qui les gelaient au plus profond de leur coeur pour les putréfier avant de les réduire en cendres froides qui se dispesaient dans le vent de folie du Bankai du brun. Il les regardaient mourire sans plaisir ni souffrance apparente sans sentiment, aucun, pas même le contentement d'une mission accomplie. **(8)**

Se tournant vers le commenditaire de cet assaut, il lui dit d'un ton égal que c'était inutile , totalement vain, d'essayer de le tuer ainsi: il ne faisait que gaspiller son énergie spirituelle sans entamer la sienne.

Aveuglé par la rage et la haine, Aizen se jetta sur lui comme une bête, se concentrant sur un unique objectif: l'anihiler. Il ne fit pas un geste pour parrer. Murmurant une autre formule, celle de _Shichi Hana no Katana _(les sept fleurs du sabre), de sept épées différentes, toutes évoquant Zangetsu, chacune parcourue par un élément, il cloua son adversaire. Il soupira, devant l'entêtement de celui-ci pour se liberer et l'atteindre.

Pour le maître de Las Noches, la victoire était tout ce qu'il possédait, sa dernière raison de vivre, l'unique objectif depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux à Soul Society. Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de reiatsu, à ce moment précis, peut lui importait la mort pourvu qu'il surpasse cet adversaire trop parfait, pour lancer une attaque dévastatrice. Mais, même ça, il n'en eût pas l'occasion.

Il fut fauché par une lame noire et mince, trancepercé au coeur qu'il n'a jamais eu, crachant du sang aussi rouge que celui de n'importe quel humain, misérablement vaincu, comme un faible, comme une larve, le roi déchu de Las Noches tomba dans les bras de son sauveur. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de son orgueuil.

_"I... chigo... Kuro... saki"_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Bankai d'Aizen se résorbait. Qui avait gagné? Qui sortirait de la sphère noir un sourire au lèvre? Ichigo? Aizen?

Mais c'était pire encore: la vérité...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A l'intérieur les choses étaient différentes, les questions plus vitales: Comment sortir de cet endroit? Il était indestructible!

Un rire gras sortit de la gorge du roux et il s'insultat mentalement: quelle quelle soit, aucune matière ne surpassait le vide! Rapprochant ses mains l'une de l'autre, Shin créa deux petites sphère lumineuses, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, dans ses paumes avant de les fusionner. Dans un flash aveuglant, elle se combinnèrent en un minuscule point rouge sang, qu'il lança le plus haut possible. Quelques vers plus tard, l'espace autour de lui ce faisait aspirer pas ce Cero assez particulier qu'est le _KageCero_.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Toujours en Shin, le cadavre sanglant de Sôsuke dans les bras, Ichigo et Hichigo, révélèrent à toutes leurs connaissance, le vrai visage de leurs pouvoirs, la vraie force de leur duo, le vrai lien qui les unissait, peu importent les convenances, les idées reçues, la crainte, ils sont ensemble, c'est tout...

Mais aucun d'eux ne sait le drame qui se joue à cette croisée des chemin, au moment où une ère prend fin, pour que lui succède une autre...

Aucun d'eux ne sait que le lien qui les uni est celui de l'Amour...

Aucun ne sait que, quand ils s'en rendront compte, il sera trop tard, beaucoup trop tard: le compte à rebours à déjà commencé...

* * *

Je suis abasourdi par la longueur de ce que j'ai écris: c'est vraissemblabement plus long que j'ai déjà fait. J'en suis très content et j'éspère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Personnellemnt, je trouve la perfection de Shin effrayante et quelque part son calme et sa tranquilité me font peur quand je relis. Il n'est pas comme Ulquiqui: sa manière d'être est dérangeante, comme si il n'appartenait pas à la réalité, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui va gêner les 46 du Bureau de Chuô et apporter tout les ennuis...

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 3: La vérité sur le monde**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(1)Ichigo:_ On dirait une pub pour un déodorant... "Le déo "Yamamoto" vous garantit une protection longue durée contre la sueur et sans traces blanches"**

**Shiro:_ M'est d'avis qu'on en vendra pas beaucoup. Qui voudrait acheter un déo appelé "Yamamoto" et dont l'égérie à dépassé la date de péremption depuis au moins deux millénaires?**

**Ichigo (optimiste) :_ On pourrait engager Ichimaru comme commercial, avec son talent Gin pourrait vendre une radio à un sourd...**

**Shiro *secouant les mains de gauche à droite*:_ Ah ça non! Il nous demanderait des pourcentages exhorbitants! Déjà, rien que pour avoir mentionné son nom, je suis sûr qu'il va rappliquer pour nous demander les droits! Dans: Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...**

***La porte du studio s'ouvre en grinçant sinistrement***

**Sasakibe:_ Désolé, Maître Ichimaru est occupé pour l'instant mais il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. **

***tends une feuille qui ressemble étrangement à une facture***

**Shiro:_ Qu'est ce qu'il nous a inventé encore cet avocat véreux... **

**.... *fronce les sourcils***

**..... *grimace***

**...... *ouvre grand les yeux***

**....... (complètement scotché)**

**QUOI???**

**Ichigo:_ Que se passe-t-il?**

**Shiro (totallement halluciné) :_ Mais il est **_**malade**_**? Il veut nous mettre sur la paille? Nous ruiner et nous tuer à petit feu? Il le bouffe son argent pour en avoir autant besoin?**

**Ichigo (arrachant la feuille des mains de son double, curieux) :_ "Mention du nom du personnage X2 = 20000 Khans"; "Mention de ses capacités commerciales = 33.000 Khans"; "Insultes et drépréciation auprès des lecteurs = 50.400 Khans"... C'est moi ou les prix semblent augmenter?**

**Shiro (au bord des larmes) :_ Nan, les prix augmentent bien...**

**Ichigo:_ ... "Utilisation d'une marque déposée X2"... Marque déposée?**

**Shiro (effondré) :_ Il semblerait que le déodorant ne soit pas si invendable que ça...**

**Ichigo:_ Donc, "Utilisation d'une marque déposée X2 = ... HUIT... HUIT CENT... HUIT CENT MILLE... ****HUIT CENT MILLE SIX CENT KHANS****???" Mais il a déraillé ou quoi? Comment il croit qu'on va trouver tout cet argent? En braquant l'auteur?**

**Nat-kun (sénario en main) :_ Je te conseille de trouver une autre idée si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui...**

**Shiro:_ C'est plutôt bosser dans cette fic qui nous apporte des ennuis...**

**(2)Gin:_ Eh ouais, je vais bientôt me marier! **

**Shiro (lui laçant un regard noir) :_ Rapia...**

**Gin (un grand sourire aux lèvres) :_ Au fait, vous avez reçu ma liste de mariage?**

**Ichigo:_ Ca, on peut dire qu'on l'a pas ratée...**

**Shiro:_Elle nous est tombée dessus comme la misère sur le Monde...**

**Gin (blasé, voir insensible) :_ Me dites pas que vous n'avez pas les moyens, le compte bancaire de Hichigo affiche de Khans... **

**Shiro (furieux) :_ C'est pour me payer un blanchiment de dents et un bronzage aux UV! **

**Ichigo:_ Comment t'as pu réunir autant d'argent?**

**Shiro:_ Merci Colgate...**

**(3)Ichigo:_ "Au nom de la Lune, je vais te punir!"**

**Shiro:_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là?**

**Ichigo:_ Rien, rien...**

**Shiro (le sabre sur la gorge de son partenaire) :_ Parle!**

**Ichigo:_ Tu ne vas pas aimer...**

**Shiro (un peu plus convaincant) :_ Parles, bordel!**

**Ichigo:_ Je t'aurai prévenu... C'est juste que cette phrase m'a terriblement rappellé Sailor Moon et son pouvoir sur la Lune...**

**Shiro (décomposé):_ Me dis pas que t'as dis ça... S'il te plaît, dis moi que je rêve...**

**Gin (affiche un Big Smile à faire pâlir d'envie le studio d'à côté qui tourne pour une marque de dentifrice dont je tairais le nom):_ Salut, c'est moi, je viens ici de la part de Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Shiro (entre ses dents):_ Nat-kun, sale petit auteur sadique et pervers! Je te retiens, salaud!**

**(4)Ichigo:_ A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus question d'envie de meurtes mais de véritable carnage.**

**Shiro:_ Je crois savoir ce qu'il a ressentit...**

**Ichigo:_ Compatissant?**

**Shiro:_ Pour mon compte en banque, oui...**

**(5)Shiro:_ Appel aux lecteurs: Nat-kun n'est pas sûr de son japonnais merdique alors si quelqu'un pouvait le rassurer, qu'il nous foute enfin la paix!**

**Ichigo:_ T'as l'air de mauvais poil... **

**Shiro:_ Bien sûr: il est venu me chouiner entre les bras pendant TOUTE ma pause, juste parce il ne sait pas parler le japonnais! Il m'a creuvé ce con! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que ça me foute! Qu'il fasse une com. en fin de chapitre pour demander l'avis des lecteurs et puis basta! **

**Ichigo (l'air de rien):_ Tiens, tu ne parles plus de ton compte bancaire...**

**Shiro (pris en flag):_ Bah... Euh...**

**Ichigo (suspicieux):_ Il t'a creuvé... Je comprends... **

**Nat-kun (à part et trop content pour être honnête):_ On se demande ce qu'il a compris...**

**(6)Ichigo:_ Nana voulait couper ici... Le sadique!**

**Shiro:_ Nana?**

**Ichigo:_ C'est comme ça que tout le monde surnomme l'auteur sur le plateau...**

**Shiro (stupéfait):_ ... **

***ouvre grand les yeux l'air effrayé***

**Nat-kun (agressif):_ T'as un problème?**

**Shiro:_ Je me demandais si ça existait vraiment, un type assez dingue pour te donner un surnom... Sutout un surnom si...**

**Ichigo (fronçant les sourcils):_ ...**

**Nat-kun:_ ... **

**Shiro (inquiet):_ Quoi?**

**Nat-kun:_ Tu sais, c'est Ichi-kun qui l'a trouvé...**

**Shiro:_ Oups...**

**(7)Ichigo:_ Je promet un OS au premier qui trouve de qui il s'agit et pourquoi!**

**Nat-kun:_ C'est MOI l'auteur! Ca va pas de promettre des choses pareilles? Tu veux me tuer à la tâche?**

**Shiro:_ L'aut' taré maniquo-cupide avec sa tête de renard nous a dit qu'on pouvait le payer en reviews... 1 review=90 000 Khans qu'il a dit, alors avec 10 reviews, je pourrais le rembourser sans avoir à toucher à mon budjet esthétique!**

**Nat-kun (à part):_ Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le calcul, notre hollow préféré a une dette de 900 000 Khans (au fameux hollow) Et en quoi cela **_**me**_** concerne?**

**Shiro (un sourire perver aux lèvres):_ Dis-moi, tu aimes les reviews...?**

**Nat-kun:_ ... JE PROMETS UN OS AU PREMIER QUI TROUVE QUI ET ME DIT POURQUOI CE PERSO EN PARTICULIER !!!**

**Shiro:_ C'était la pensée spirituelle du jour...**

**(8)Shiro:_ Attends deux seconde ici, je file récupérer mon coeur chez Ulquiorra et on peut rentrer ensemble...**

**Ichigo:_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour payer ses dettes... La solution miracle?**

**Nat-kun:_ Ca n'existe pas... *soupir chez les deux hommes* Mais vous avez un moyen de gagner un paquet de fric que vous n'avez pas essayé... Beaucoup de fric...**

**Ichigo:_ C'est pas illégal?**

**Nat-kun:_ Pas interdit par la loi d'ici en tout cas...**

**Shiro (suspicieux):_C'est pas dangeureux?**

**Nat-kun:_ Tu me prends pour qui? Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous blesser, c'est mauvais pour les publications de la fic...**

**Les deux (très inbteressés):_ C'est quoi alors?**

**Nat-kun:_ Si je devait résumer en un mot, je dirais "fan".**

***Le deux hommes pâlissent et se mettent à courir vers la sortie de secour en priant pour que quelqu'un les sauve... même Gin***

**Nat-kun:_ Bah quoi?**

**Cris à l'extérieur:_ Ichi, Shiro, KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA !!!!!!!**

**+GAME OVER+**


	3. La Vérité sur Le Monde

**Fan Fiction Bleach_Loin De Toi**

**Chapitre 3:** **La Vérité Sur Le Monde**

**Rating:** K+ pour l'instant.

**Disclamer:** Les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux. Mais l'histoire si, à leur plus grand malheur.

**Note: **C'est la première fic que j'ai commencé à écrire, bien que ce ne soit pas la première publiée.

**Remerciement:** A Cherry-Duck et à Jijisub, pour leurs fics que j'adore (d'ailleurs beaucoup de gens apprécient Jiji) Et surtout pour être à l'origine de ma découvetre des Fanfics (Cherry surtout!)

Et à mon meilleur (petit) ami et son jumeau, qui m'ont permis de m'inspirer d'eux pour créer Magie.

**En gras, ce sont les remarques stupides que les acteurs, notamment Ichigo et Shiro, ont fait au visionnage du chapitre, donc, et qui cassent totallement l'atmosphère mystico-tragique que j'essaye d'instaurer!**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Elle était là, devant eux, cette silhouette si familière qui se dressait au coeur de la barrière spirituelle et pourtant, pourtant, aucun ne reconnaissait la personne qui leur faisait face.

Il était beau, indéniablement beau, mais de cette beauté sauvage et indomptable qu'ont les plus nobles bêtes lors de la fin incontournable, cette beauté qui parre ceux qui ont vu la vie dans toute sa splendide horreur et sa magnifiscence cruelle, la Beauté, tout simplement, que l'on ne voit et admire que les larmes aux yeux et la souffrance au coeur. **(1)**

Cette ombre de noir et de blanc qui semblait si parfaite réunion des opposés, si implacable fusion des antipodes à jamais séparés, cette ombre qui attirait à elle tous les regards mais qui gardait le sien irrévocablement plongé dans l'horizon, concentré sur le ciel ou le vide, voyant ce qui échappait aux yeux des autres et insensible au climat, comme connecté à un passé ou un futur incertain, une chose connue de cette ombre seule dont même l'évocation serait impossible tant elle serait intangible. **(2)**

Et au coeur de cette créature à la perfection interdite, une fleur. Pourpre et fanée, immobile et impuissante, arrachée de sa branche tordue, de son arbre empoisonné, à jamais éteinte, ne recouvrant son éclat macabre que dans les paroles de ses témoins, dans les souvenirs de ses victimes.

Fleur de crime, fleur des abîmes, Aizen Sôsuke avait atteint une sérénité qui jamais ne l'avait étreint.

Et il fut laché.

Son corps tomba comme au ralenti, comme pour laisser à chacun des intervenants la possibilité de le détailler, comme si le temps lui-même voulait marquer la défaite du traître, comme si il concentrait à lui le moment, l'attention du monde entier.

Le cadavre éclot sur le sol blanchis ouvrant ses pétales pourpre sur son kimono immaculé, spectacle merveilleux et affreux, dont on ne pouvait détacher les yeux.

C'était si étrange.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux était si inhabituelle.

Les faits si improbables.

C'était fini. Fini.

C'était une victoire de ces victoires dont on rêve sans cesse et qui ne semblent ne jamais arriver.

C'était une victoire de ces victoires qui ne surviennent qu'à la seconde où l'on perd tout espoir.

C'était une victoire de ces victoires que l'on ose approcher, de peur que, comme un flocon, elles ne fondent, que, comme le cristal, elles ne se brisent.

Mais qui résistent.

Ce n'était pas une victoire. C'était **la** victoire. La fin, enfin, d'un combat acharné qui avait ruiné l'existence de tant de gens. La fin d'un empire, d'une époque, d'un arc. Le début d'une nouvelle ère que l'on souhaitait de paix.

Mais personne ne savait à qui on la devait. Ou si peu...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Où étaient Ichigo et son double étrange apparu au début du combat? On les avait vus se faire absorber par la sphère sombre du vaincu mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Qui était cet homme à la beauté inquiétante, visiblement celui qui avait porté le coup fatal? D'où venait-il? Comment avait-il pu traverser la barrière sans qu'aucun ne le sache, ne le sente, ne le voit? Aizen était-il mort au profit d'un arrancar prêt à le succéder dans le rôle de conquérant de la planète?

Rejoignant Urahara au coin du cube spirituel, un Shinigami lui demanda un accès afin de pouvoir rejoindre l'ombre mystérieuse et le mort. Intrigué et suspicieux, le scientifique accéda cependant à sa demande en lui précisant qu'en cas de problème il enverrait quelqu'un l'aider. L'autre oppina du chef, peu convaincu: il y avait aucun risque à pénétrer dans la barrière, si ce n'est celui de trébucher et de salir son kimono, rien de grave donc. **(3)**

Il se dirigea vers Shin, sans pretter attention au défunt, sauf pour éviter de marcher dedans, et arrivé à moins d'un mètre s'agenouilla devant lui. Un murmure étonné parcourra les rangs en kimono noirs. Etait-ce le début d'une nouvelle vague de rebélion? Il scruttèrent le visage pâle du Engel, à la recherche du moindre signe d'animosité, mais, une fois encore, sa réaction les pris de cour.

Il tendit la main en silence à son suboordonée, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et lui dit dans souffle calme:

"_Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi, c'est ridicule de s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un parce qu'il est un peu plus puissant.

_Mais...

_Même devant son Capitaine...

_Haï, Taïchô."

Ce fut un véritable électrochoc pour les Shinigamis. Aucun ne croyait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce que cela impliquait. Cette créature ne pouvait pas être Kurosaki, c'était impossible! Comme si il les avait entendus, Shin se tourna vers ses amis, un regard désespérement triste peint sur son visage de marbre pourtant toujours souriant et prononça d'une voix forte les mots qui feraient basculer son avenir:

"_Si, Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est moi."

Sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, d'un seul geste, il produisit un KageCero et l'envoya sur la barrière qui se brisa en un instant dans un fracas de verre brisé. Un seconde plus tard, à peine, une autre technique du Shinzôdô fixait la centaine de hollows restant au sol à l'aide de chaînes aux maillons tranchant qui libéraient leurs âmes petit à petit. Les spectateurs étaient figés d'une fascination horrifié.

"_Mais tout n'a pas été dit."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Pendant ce qui sembla des heures, personne ne bougea. On n'entendait que le bruissement du tissu dans le vent glacial de l'hiver, tandis que chacun restait statufié, ne sachant que faire ou dire, de peur de briser l'illusion à laquelle tous se raccrochait: ce n'était qu'un cauchemard.

La première personne à briser son inanition fut le lieutenant de la 13°. Elle s'avança d'un pas haché vers celui qui fut son ami, sous le regard hanté des Capitaines des 6° et 9° Divisions, encore trop choqués pour bouger mais emplis d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle parvint aux côtés de Magie, resté près de son supérieur, elle leva la main et assena une gifle magistrale qui résonna d'une note claire et parfaite dans la nuit désertique.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage qui notait à présent une rougeur sous les yeux fauves et le jeune homme pris la jeune femme dans ses bras dans un soupir de soulagement.

"_Merci, Rukia... Merci."

Ce furent ceux qui comprirent les sentiments de cet être de perfection qui avait sauvé le monde et qui remerciait la jeune femme qui firent le second pas. Neliel, qui était très empathique avec l'ex-Shinigami-remplaçant, Unohana, qui était empathique avec tout le monde, Ukitake, la bonté incarnée, Orihime, à jamais pleine de dévouement, Matsumoto, qui était toujours prête à soutenir les autres. Le troisième fut accomplis par ceux qui comprirent pourquoi. **(4)** Hitsugaya, le génie de glace, Ulquiorra, le calme réfléchit, Urahara, le scientifique excentrique, Hallibel, l'intransigeante guerrière. Il y en eut d'autre. Beaucoup d'autre. Ils le connaisssaient ou pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils l'acceptaient comme il était.

Mais il eut aussi ceux qui ne bougèrent pas. Et qui fusillaient son coeur et sa confiance sans remords. Il eut Ishida. Il eut Ikkakû. Il eut Yoruichi. Il eut Renji. Il eut aussi Byakuya. Ce fut sans doute ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Personne ne le savait, personne ne l'avait deviné, ce sentiment qui avait grandit en lui à force de cotoyer le noble. Il n'y avait que Shiro qui comprennait, qui ressentait le gouffre en lui qui le faisait saigner aussi sûrement qu'une blessure de katana.

Il avait su l'estomper, commencer à l'oublier, bientôt s'en libérer, mais l'amour n'est pas un tableau qui s'efface avec de l'eau. C'est une oeuvre magnifiquement hideuse et immense, qui se défait petit à petit à la téréhébentine sans jamais vraiment s'effacer pour laisser place à une nouvelle couche d'huile qui se travaille avec autant de minutie. Ou se déchire.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Il ne pouvait penser.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Mais en lui, il avait toujours cette voix qui l'empêchait de sombrer, qui le soutenait sans jamais cesser de croire en lui. Cette voix qui, si effrayante qu'elle puisse être, savait illuminer ses idées les plus noires. Cette voix qui, si interessée qu'elle puisse être, l'avait toujours poussé vers l'avant. Dépasser ses limites n'était jamais impossible. Tout peut se faire tant qu'on y croit. Ne jamais abandonner. Et se relever à chaque fois plus fort.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il pourrait faire face, il le savait, mais pas seul.

__Rancoeur tenace,_

_Fin de tout,_

_Désir de vivre,_

_Amour fugace,_

_Début de vous,_

_Désir de suivre._

__Tamashii no Seishin__

_*Âme des Esprits*_

Une lumière vive illumina la scène. On avait l'impression qu'un mini-soleil avait éclot entre les maisons dévastée et pris la place du trou qui transperçait Shin. Elle baignait son corps de blancheur éclatante mais dans les rares endroits où elle ne portait pas régnait la plus dense des obscurité, les ténèbres pures qui ne naissent que de la lumière la plus parfaite.

L'astre se mit à pulser d'un magnifique rouge sanglant, battant comme le coeur qu'il remplaçait, qui ne se sentait plus. L'Engels écarta les bras en croix et rejetta la tête en arrière. Le phénomène avait repoussé tout le monde loin de lui. Aveuglés, ce ne fut que lorsque les pulsations ralentirent, que lorsque chaque visage n'était coloré de carmin qu'une fois par dizaine de seconde, qu'ils purent voir sont corps s'effriter comme de la rouille. Chaque rafale du vent glacial qui balayait cette nuit-là, emportait un peu de lui, révélant ses chairs au rosé délicat et ses os crèmes les uns après les autres et les disperçant dans tout Karakura.

Il était évident que tout ceci n'était que la conséquence de sa formule, mais en quoi ce Kidô permettrait de se suicider? C'était proprement inconcevable! Pourtant, tandis que le jeune homme s'éfilochait dans le noir, il ne leur vint aucune autre idée, aucune hypothèse qui expliquerait ce phénomène.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Mais ils se trompaient. Ichigo n'allait pas mourir et certainement pas de sa propre volonté.

Alors que les éclats pourpre perdaient en intensité, une dernière et vive lueur, encore plus inattendue et puissante que la première, balaya l'espace. Le bruit qui retentit à cet instant était assourdissant tel le passsage du mur sonique et tous furent jetté à terre. Les plus faibles s'évanouirent et même les plus puissant d'entre eux durent mettre un pied à terre quand une seconde vague survint, chargée de reiatsu.

Cette déferlante de puissance fut suivie par une accalmie inquiétante. La Lune s'était cachée dans de sombres nuages et nul ne voyait quoi que ce soit. On percevait à peine les silhouettes des gens les plus proches. Mais dans le silence qui avait résonné comme loi, tous entendaient les sanglots étouffé d'un homme.

Quand enfin, le faible éclairage d'argent revint, ils purent admirer le tableau qui se dressait devant eux.

Deux ombres. L'une blanche, l'autre noire. Le seconde pleurait sans retenue agripée à la première, aggenouillée devant elle, sous son regard que l'on ne pouvait qualifier que de chaleureux. Elle s'accrocha au tissu immaculé dont était vêtue l'autre pour s'aider à se relever, sans cesser de verser ses larmes. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras protecteurs en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Debout côte à côte, elles étaient si semblables que seul leur couleurs permettaient de les différencier. Leur présence, leur identité, leur but, leur parcour, toutes ces questions se posaient quant on les voyait mais personne n'osait les approcher. Ce qui se passait ne les concernait qu'elles et elles seules. Jamais personne n'oserait briser une scène d'une telle intensité. Personne n'en avait le droit.

Et alors que chacun, tour à tour, partait de la sinistre scène finale, pour se reposer du sommeil du juste, elles restèrent jusqu'à l'aube, enlacées au coeur du cratère que l'affrontement avait creusé entre les rues désertes de la ville. Lorsque le Soleil pointa enfin entre les immeubles qui tranchaient l'horizon, elles étaient seules et unies comme jamais par ces instants, cette nuit, qui n'appartennaient qu'à elles. **(5)**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Quelque part en elles, elles savaient que tout ceci n'était que le début d'une nouvelle histoire, qu'une fin n'en est jamais une, que ce qu'elles avaient fait était une révolution qui les entrainerait dans un courant d'événements incontrôlables. Alors elles savouraient l'instant présent avec d'autant plus de plaisir que ce serait sans doute le dernier avant longtemps. Le dernier jour où la vie était simple. Et, bien que rien ne le laisse encore présager, rien ne les laisse le deviner, rien qui ne les laisse le soupçonner, le dernier jour où elles se verraient.

Un papillon noir voletant dans la poussière vint interrompre leur étreinte pour lancer le message qui marquerait le tournant de leur vie.

"Le Capitaine Ichigo Kurosaki de la Cinquième Division de La Cour ainsi que son compagnon monochrome non identifié sont appelés à se présenter dans l'heure dans la caserne de la Division Générale pour assister à un Conseil Extraordinaire invoqué par les Capitaines Yamamoto, Kuchiki, Abarai et Urahara. Le sujet de la réunion sera la victoire contre le dénomé traître Sosûke Aizen et ses conditions d'acquisition ainsi que les mesures de précaution à prendre. Le présentement papillon de l'enfer ouvrira un passage vers Soul Society à la suite de ce message pour deux personnes."

Ichigo et Hichigo se regardèrent. Le parravent ouvert par l'insecte les attendait pour celler leur destin, ouvert dans le vide sur le néant des événements à venir, ouvert sur le choix unique qui s'offrait ironiquement à eux.

Ils s'y engagèrent d'un pas résolu malgré le fait que leur avenir ne leur appartiennent déjà plus, décidés à faire face aux choix qu'ils avaient fait, aux décicions qu'ils avaient prises. Quand la porte se referma sur eux, ils se tenaient fermement la main, épaule contre épaule, le coeur battant du même rythme, l'esprit tenu par les mêmes convictions.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dans la salle principale de la Première Division avait été dressée une immense table d'ébêne autour de laquelle s'organnisaient une ronde de chaise pour chacun des 12 gradés présents dérière lesquels se tenaient leurs Fukutaïchô, pour ceux qui étaient en état d'être là, évidemment.

Ils y pénétrèrent par deux colossales portes d'un rouge laqué, faisant directement face au Soutaïchô mécontent à l'allure plus sévère que jamais. Un sourire illumina alors le visage du hollow qui ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire fielleux d'ironie sarcastique.

"_Tout ce beau monde rassemblé pour dire que le malade mental du siècle a été éliminé et que tout doit rentrer dans l'ordre au plus vite? Après m'avoir copieusement arrosé de compliments, bien sûr! Et de saké!

_Si seulement ça pouvait être ça, souffla Unohana visiblement épuisée par ses multiples interventions.

_On sait tous que ce n'est pas ça, reprit le jeune blanc, le sourire devenu douloureux. On sait tous que tout ça n'est qu'un simulacre de réunion, que toutes les décisions qui vont suivres ne seront faites pour le bien de personne, si ce n'est l'égo de certains, que tout ce qui va suivre ne sera ni débat, ni dialogue, seulement un procès en bonne et due forme déjà définit par des idiots aux cerveaux étriqués! N'est-ce pas?"

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Soit parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas concernés ou parce qu'ils ne savaient que trop bien qu'il avait raison.

"_N'est-ce pas!?

_Shiro..."

Le roux posa la main sur son épaule immaculée, comme un signe lui indiquant que tout cela était vain, avant de s'avancer devant l'assemblée, prêt à faire face au décisions du "tribunal".

"_Capitaine Kurosaki, déclama Yamamoto d'un voix forte et imposante, nombreux sont ceux qui, ici ou parmis nos troupes, se posent des questions sur votre victoire sur Aizen. Notamment que votre transformation et votre... "double", mais aussi sur votre combat en lui-même, puisque personne d'autre que vous n'a pu y assister. Personne d'encore en vie, je veux dire.

_Je vois, dit simplement l'interpellé. Si ça peut vous éclairer, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherais de vous dire ce que je sais. Voyons... Commençons par le début, déjà, l'identité de celui qui se tient à mes côtés depuis pas mal de temps, aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Hichigo Shirosaki, mais je l'appelle Shiro, et c'est mon hollow."

Un certain émoi parcouru la table, chacun prenant la parole ou interpellant son voisin. Ils avaient entendu ça pendant la bataille mais aucun n'y avait cru, pensant à une tentative de déstabilisation. Le héros de Soul Society fut le seul à garder calme et silence après son annonce détonnante. Quand le volume sonore baissa enfin, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, il reprit:

"_Oui, Shiro est mon hollow intérieur, comme celui que chaque vizard possède, mais contrairement à ceux de mes semblables, il s'agit d'une entité propre qui agit plus comme un zanpakutô que comme un hollow. Le fait qu'il puisse se matérialiser en est la preuve. Cette particularité fait aussi que, depuis que je l'ai accepté, que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas un monstre venu de l'extérieur mais la part sombre de moi-même, je ne peux plus me hollowmorphoser.

A ce moment là, j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Bien qu'elle me coûte beaucoup, qu'elle ne dure que quelques minutes au maximum, la hollowmorphose était pour moi un atout non négligeable dans les combats. Si, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était un conséquence de mon affaiblissement, nous venions de rentrer de la mission à Las Noches après tout, j'ai dû rapidement me rendre à l'évidence: ce n'était pas ça.

Mes _amis_ -il souligna le mot en regardant Renji droit dans les yeux de mannière meurtrière- s'en souviennent sûrement car la période qui suivit me laissa hagard et perdu. Déstabilisé. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un **(6)** m'appris que ce n'était pas là une différence fatale, mais une particularité quasi unique qui me permettrait d'évoluer vers une libération supérieure de mon zanpakutô qui n'a pas de nom car elle transforme en une autre "éspèce", différente des Shinigami, des Hollows ou même de Vizards.

C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un Engel. C'est sous cette forme que j'ai battu Sôsuke Aizen quand j'ai été pris dans son bankai et que je l'ai vaincu en utilisant le Shinzôdô, une technique de Kidô que je n'arrive à employer que quand je suis en Shin, quand Shiro et moi nous fusionnons. Dans les grandes lignes, je pense avoir répondu de manière satisfaisante à vos questions. Pas que cela vous soit réellement utile,hein? Car, de toute manière, vous avez déjà pris votre décision...

_En effet."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Les visages se tournèrent avec surprise vers celui qui venait de parler. Ce n'était pas le Capitaine Général, mais le beau et ténébreux noble de la famille Kuchiki. Il plongeait ses yeux onyx et glacials dans ceux ambrés et si chaleureux de Ichigo, résolu et insensible, s'apprétant à prononcer la décision du jury.

"_De manière à assurer la sécurité de Soul Society et afin d'éviter un éventuel débordement semblable à celui de Sosûke Aizen par abus de pouvoir, les votres seront bridés. Comme l'efficacité d'un bracelet inhibateur a d'ores et déjà été remise en cause étant donné l'étendue de votre capacité spirituelle, Kisuke Urahara a mis au point un système devant permettre de séparer définitivement votre hollow du reste de votre âme. Il semblerait que sa matérialisation rende cet acte possible dès aujourd'hui aussi, cela se fera sans délais."

La sentence sonna plus fort sous l'écho de la surprise. Ils se doutaient bien qu'on allait les priver d'un partie de leurs puissance, mais de là à les séparer complétement... C'était si... si étrange... si...

"_IMPOSSIBLE! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de conséquences! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous allez faire!"

Hichigo venait de hurler, sous le coup de la surprise et -oserait-on le penser?- de la peur, ces mots dont lui seul comprennait le sens.

"_Pourquoi contester les décisions prises par la loi?

_La loi? Mais je m'en contrefout de la loi! Et encore une fois tu ferais bien de prendre exemple, Byakuya! Tu n'es qu'un...

_Shiro, ta gueule! s'énerva le vizard. Calme-toi bordel! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ok, Urahara est louche au possible, mais ses inventions fonctionnent et, à mon avis, il sûrement déjà fait un gigaï pour toi. Ce n'est pas si surprennant que ça quand on y pense... Et puis, tu ne vas pas mourrir parce qu'on se sépare quand même!

_Non, tu as raison, je ne mourrais pas si on se séparre... pas moi."

Tout le monde se figea en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Elle ne tenait pas de la menace mais de la triste constatation des faits. Il se tourna vers son roi, l'air mortellement sérieux, mortellement triste aussi.

"_Si il font ça je ne mourrais pas. Toi, si."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le Commentaire Du Chapitre:

*Je me suis lâché sur les phrases courtes ici, mais j'aimais bien l'impact qu'elles avaient, plus important que de longues phrases et elles montraient parfaitement l'état d'ésprit d'apès bataille que je voulais faire ressortir.

*Le passage où Magie(oui c'est bien lui) s'agenouille devant Ichi était fait pour "justifier" la décision des hautes instances de S.S. avant même d'avoir des explications, trop paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau traître sur les brass, encore plus puissant que le précédent.

*L'amour pour Byakuya, c'est un plaisir personnel que je me suis permis pour intensifier encore le sentiment rejet qu'éprouve notre Shinigami adoré. Il me permet aussi de faire un Shiro compatissant et doux ainsi que d'embrouiller plus tard Ichi sur ses sentiments.

*J'aime beaucoup le formules du Shinzôdô, je travaille pas mal là-dessus à la fois pour les paroles mais aussi pour les conséquences: il faut trouver un sort différent de ceux que l'on connaît déjà en marquant le fait que ce soit "incroyable" mais également limité.

*La fin est très stressante non? Depuis que l'idée de cette fic me trotte dans la tête (depuis très longtemps donc) j'avais prévu ce passage où Hichi annonce que la séparation sera fatale à "sa" Magesté. C'est vraiment un moment verouillé et obligatoire que j'aurai coupé à aucun prix.

Le Petit Mot De L'Auteur

*J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit très peu et ça me gêne, pourtant ce n'est pas tellement moins que les autres.

*Il n'y a pas beaucoup de commentaires pour ce chapitre car les choses sérieuses commencent. Raison de plus pour martyriser Shiro le plus possible!

*Ce chapitre peut parraître un peu décousu, surtout à la fin, mais c'est voulu: je voulais vraiment un enchaînement rapide des événements, incompréhensible, sans vrai lien logique, pour traduire dans la syntaxe même les impressions, les sentiments des personnages, le fait qu'ils soient perdus, mais c'est dur de savoir si le rendu est bon car je ne peut pas faire confiance à mon entourage pour des commentaires objectifs... Je veux un bêta reader!!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**(1)Ichigo:_ Etait-ce bien utile d'écrire ça? Après l'autre enfariné va recommencer à nous saouler avec ses...**

**Shiro(dansant sur toute la scène de tournage):_ C'est grâce à moi que Shin est si beau! **

**Ichigo(soupirant):_ Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais... (en beuglant à travers le plateau et cassant les oreilles du pauvre cameraman près de lui) On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part les couleur, pauv' décoloré débile!**

**Shiro(totallement sourd):_ C'est moi l'plus bôôôô! **

**Ichigo:_ Bon je vais aller voir ****** pour savoir si elle n'a pas un ou deux somnifères de réserve, parce que là, j'ai épuisé mon stock...**

**Nat-kun:_ Merci à ****** pour sa review qui a fait taire Shiro... Les deux petites heures qu'ont durées les somnifères.**

**(2)Ichigo:_ Tu regardais quoi, donc, j'ai pas compris...**

**Shiro:_ J'essayais de me caler sur la fréquence du prochain tirage du loto...**

**Ichigo:_ Pour le côté mystico-tragique intangible, c'est... comment dire... foiré.**

**Gin:_ Que veux-tu, les gens, aujourd'hui, ont des préocupations bien plus terre-à-terre... Bassement, ils ne s'occupent que de la renommée, la beauté, la nouriture, le luxe et l'argent. Ah, notre monde est bien corrompu!**

**Ichigo(suspicieux):_ Et toi, que veux-tu?**

**Gin(souriant):_ Mon premier versement!**

**(3)Gin(furieux):_ Ca c'est vous qui le dites! Le pressing m'a couté 75 Khans pour une tache de rien du tout! C'est du vol!**

**Shiro(scandalisé):_ C'est **_**lui**_** qui parle de vol!?**

**(4)Nat-kun:_Ceux qui ne comprenne pas la différence entre le second et le troisième pas, je suis sincèrement désolé pour eux.**

**Shiro:_Une seconde, j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que tu allais éclairer notre lanterne et nous expliquer ton mode tordu de penser.**

**Nat-kun:_Une seconde, tu as eu la bêtise de croire que j'étais n'importe qui. Ca va te coûter cher...**

**Shiro:_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

**Gin:_Très cher...**

**Shiro(d'un cri digne des meilleurs/pires* films d'horreur):_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

***Nat-kun:_Rayez la mention inutile.**

**(5)Ichigo:_Si tu pouvais arrêter les formulations pour le moin scabreuses...**

**Nat-kun:_Ah ça non! Le "pour l'instant" du rating est de vigueur! Pas question de rester au niveau K+, je compte bien faire évoluer tout cela au niveau M!**

**Ichigo:_Mais de quoi il parle? De Pokémon?**

**Shiro:_Non, de sa nouvelle lubie, je crois: . **

**Ichigo:_Pardon? Je ne vois pas le rapport...**

**Shiro:_Ah bon, tu ne vois pas le rapport entre un site qui vends au monde entier de pauvres personnages innocents de tout crime à des monstrueux pseudos écrivains qui les mettent dans des situations tout à fait impossibles, dans le seul but de les mettres dans des situations encore plus impossibles (je parle ici d'amour, bien entendu) après avoir obtenu d'horribles pots-de-vin en ce sens que l'on appelle reviews et notre damnation éternelle. Vraiment, tu ne vois pas le rapport entre les deux?**

**Ichigo:_Je vois...**

**Shiro(cynique):_Vraiment?**

**Ichigo(avec un air entendu):_Je vois que toutes ces formulations scabreuses vont nous mener, suite à des reviews absoluments nécéssaires pour combler TA dette, en une relation scabreuse qui va bientôt évoluer en paroles scabreuses et, avec un peu de chance pour moi, en positions scabreuses...**

**Shiro(dans un souffle):_Tu rappelles au lecteur ce que veut dire scabreux...**

**Ichigo:_Immoral, attendant aux bonnes moeurs, pervers, indécent, érotique...**

**Shiro:_... Intéressant...**

**Ichigo:_... Tendencieux...**

**Shiro:_... Captivant...**

**Ichigo:_... Outrageant...**

**Shiro:_... Passionnant...**

**Ichigo:_... Pernicieux...**

**Shiro:_... Vicieux...**

**Nat-kun:_ Bon, quand vous aurez finit votre dictionnaire des synonymes vous pourrez reprendre le tournage de la scène? Ou bien devrais-je attendre quelques minutes pour entendre ceux de "baiser" dans tout les sens du terme? **_**(à part)**_** Ce qui ne gênerait ni moi, ni les lecteurs, bien sûr, du moment que c'est un dictionnaire illustré...**

**(6)Shiro:_Personne n'a encore trouvé l'identité de Enigma-N... Pourtant l'auteur à donné plein d'indices!**

**Ichigo:_Ils en ont peut-être rien à foutre...**

**Shiro:_Rien à foutre d'un OS avec couple libre offert sur un plateau? Plus l'occasion d'aider un pauvre endêté en bombardant l'auteur de review?**

**Ichigo:_Bah, oui c'est la crise pour tout, même les mots!**


	4. Désolé, désolé, désolé!

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: ce guignol ose se montrer devant nous alors qu'il a pas updater depuis des mois voir une année et plus! Allons gaiment le massacrer!

Je vous dirais que je ne sais pas si c'est une poisse perverse qui me colle à la peau au juste mon karma mais mon ordi a replanté en mai dernier, et les sauvegardes que j'avais étaient bidons. Je n'écris pas de fics à caractère sexuel au lycée, j'ai été foutu en famille d'accueil, j'ai passé mon BAC (et je l'ai eu! tant pis pour les déçus!), un jour après la fin des épreuves l'appartement de ma mère a brûlé et du coup, elle et mes petits frères (trois!) ont été emmenés à l'hôpital, ils ont été placé en foyer, ma mère en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression nerveuse, j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai passé deux semaine chez ma tante, je suis rentré pour un stage de préparation de 60 heure parce que je suis à présent étudiant en première année de médecine, je suis entré dans un foyer de préparation à l'autonomie, ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai récupéré mon ordi, toutes mes fics sont encore dessus, et j'éspère avoir le temps de finir les chapitres dans pas longtemps.

Bonne rentrée,

Nat-kun


End file.
